The Fangirls meet the Cullens
by Shawdee
Summary: 6 friends embark on the journey of a lifetime when a field trip to Forks turns into a fun filled adventure with the Cullens. Hilarity ensues. Post BD. Get ready to get Cullen'd. Rated T for safety.
1. I can't believe it's not butter!

****

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new story and a vengance and this is a story to remove my writers block from 3 months ago that still hasn't left.

**Writer's Block: HAHAHAHA! YOU'LL NEVER FINISH YOUR OTHER STORY! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: STFU! Stupid writer's block.**

**Anyhoo, This story features me and my crazy friends and, you guessed it, the Twilight cast! So read forth my friends!**

**IPOV: Izzy Point of View (My Point of View)**

**EmiPOV: Emily Point of View**

**RPOV: Rachel Point of View**

**EllePOV: Elle Point of View**

**HPOV: Hope Point of View**

**FPOV: Faith Point of View**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: When can I own Twilight?**

**Stephenie: Let me think on that, NEVER!**

**Me: Evil....**

**Stephenie: Thanks.**

**Me: -mumbles incoherently-**

**Stephenie: What was that?**

**Edward: She said that she hates the fact that she doesn't own Twilight and she's pissed that you taunt her with it everyday...**

**Stephenie: Oh, okay.**

**Edward: She wants you to say it.**

**Me: Fine, I, Isabella Iannotti, do NOT own Twilight, and yes my name is Isabella but call me Izzy.**

* * *

.:The Fangirls meet the Cullens:.

.:Twihard-Fanpire-9990:.

.:IPOV:.

This was every Twilight fangirl's dream, to go to Forks. And I was living that dream. Thank the Lord, and the school board, for mandatory field trips. I was flying first class with my best friends going to THE Forks. I was as excited as ever. It seems as though with every dream there is a downside, though. My worst enemy was coming along for the trip. But I won't let her rain on my parade, even though Forks will.

"Izzy!" My friend Emily called.

"What Emi?" I replied in a tone that would make the happiest kid on the face of the Earth sound like someone who hated their life.

"We're going to Forks!" She squealed.

"I know!" I squealed back.

She was sitting right next to me, my best friend since 6th grade. We promised eachother in 7th grade that we'd, Emily, Rachel, Elle, Hope, Faith and I, never be apart again. That promise somehow magically came true. In 8th grade we were together in 9th grade we were together and now, in 10th grade, we still haven't been seperated. I smiled widely and hugged my best friend ever. Emily unlatched the hug and shrieked.

Rachel giggled uncontrollably and squirmed in her seat.

"I can't believe--" She began but was cut off by Elle.

"It's not butter!" She yelled.

Rachel, Emily, Hope, Faith, Elle, and I started laughing like mad women.

The funny thing was, was that the plane hadn't even taken off yet. We were the on the plane, and it was 4:18 am. I swear nobody was as eager as us.

"I went to Forks in 2002 when I lived in Seattle. It was pretty boring." Faith began. She then sighed.

"I don't care! I just wanna see Forks, up close and personal!" I practically screamed.

"Neither do I! I wanna see First Beach again!" Hope screamed. A flight attendant 'shush'ed us and we giggled. Yes, Hope and Faith are the only ones who have ever been to La Push, Port Angeles, and Forks.

Soon enough a flight attendant began to explain the saftey rules of the plane and the fasten seatbelts sign went on. I squealed, and so did my friends. We were in for the trip of a lifetime! We could feel the plane lifting off and squealed as loud as our bodies would allow. I tugged at Emily's 'Team Edward' jacket and she tugged on my 'Team James' jacket. Emily then tugged on Elle's 'Team Jasper' jacket and she tugged on Rachel's 'Team Jacob' jacket. Rachel then leaned over her seat and tugged on Faith's 'Team Emmett' jacket and Faith tugged at Hope's 'Team Alice' jacket. I made and bought these for my friends and we each had a shirt that went with the jacket. We all squealed and flailed our arms.

"You guys are acting like total idiots, especially you Isabella." Elysha hissed.

I growled and pushed her meaty hand off of my chair.

"Look King Kong, I don't have time for you, and you're breathing my air." I spat back.

"Did you just call me King Kong?" She asked.

"Yes, now shut up." I growled.

"Make me." She retaliated.

"Gladly," I replied with venom more deadly then a snakes. I grabbed a loose end of seatbelt and chucked it at her face. It was long enough and it hit her. I grabbed my headphones and looked in the playlist of the touch screen infront of me. I choose 'Shake It' and played it. Elysha was still shocked and I noticed from my peripheral vision that Emily was laughing and shuting her up once more making her sit back down.

.:Later:.

After what seemed like forever and the longest sleep on Earth. I woke up and noticed that 'Don't Trust Me' was playing. Emily tapped me on the shoulder. "We're almost to the Port Angeles Airport! Eep!" She squealed. I jumped and started squirming. I turned my head and noticed that Elle had fallen asleep on Rachel and Rachel fell asleep on the window. I then saw Hope on the computer and Faith rocking out to music. I realized one thing....We were in Washington. Going to Forks, and it wasn't a dream. I checked the clock and it read 1:24pm. I unbuckled my seatbelt as soon as the flight attendant said so and grabbed my bags. I noticed Emily, Rachel, Elle, Hope, and Faith were just as eager. I noticed the sky was cloudy when I looked out of the window. I just squealed and so did my friends.

.:On the Bus:.

My bags were securely placed on the floor in the back of the bus were I sat. "Okay children, I think you guys are old enough to handle yourselves so you guys get to roam Forks by yourselves or with a friend, or friends." Mrs. Austin informed. Everybody began to cheer. We were here because we read Twilight in class and that was my 5th time reading it. I was ecstatic when I heard the news about this field trip and I forced my mom to make me come. My friends Graham, Skylar, Kyle, Christina and Jimmy didn't come cause they didn't read Twilight or do the projects. Those were some more of my best friends. I let a sigh escape my lips as the bus stopped and the kids went into the hotel to put their things away, I was put in a rom with Emily. Thank God. We ran down the stairs as soon as we were done and met up with Rachel, Elle, Hope, and Faith to set out on our Forks adventure.

* * *

**A/N: So so so? What'd you think, eh? REVIEW PLEASE! I BEG OF THE! Oh yeah and I don't own Shake It or Don't Trust Me. Metro Station and 3OH!3 do. Yeah and I'm still in the 7th grade so yeah.....**

**Emily: AHHH! I'D LOVE FOR THAT TO HAPPEN!**

**Rachel: ME DOS!**

**Me: ME TRES!**

**Hope: ME.....FOUR**

**Me: (I'm Cuban) It's quatro.**

**Hope: QUATRO!**

**Faith: ME CINCO!**

**(That's funny cause this convo. actually happened.)**

**Ohyeah and the Twilight charries are coming up next.**


	2. Stupid doughnut Nazi's

**A/N: I have made a playlist for this story! It's on my profile! I rubbed my Writer's Block off on my sister but it's still here...-sigh-**

**Writer's Block: Muahaha!**

**Me: S.T.F.U.**

**Writer's Block: NEVER!**

**Me: -whacks writer's block ****on the side of the head-**

**Writer's Block: Ow.**

**Okay now that he has shut up let us contin-**

**Stephenie: Ahem.**

**Me: Ugh.**

**Stephenie: Say it.**

**Me: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Stephenie: Yes, that's better.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Jasper: It's making her extremely depressed, this not owning Twilight thing. She may be almost as emo as me. ALMOST.**

**Me: -cries-**

**Jasper: What is Twilight anyways? **

**Me & Stephenie: NOTHING!**

**Jasper: So you're depressed cause you can't own the nothing that is Twilight?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Jasper: And you're happy that she can't own the nothing that is Twilight, correct?**

**Stephenie: Yeah.**

**Jasper: You humans are weird.....**

**Stephenie: You can control peoples emotions and feed off animals blood and you think WE'RE the freaks?**

**Jasper: -sulks and trudges away-**

* * *

.:The Fangirls meet the Cullens:.

.:Twihard-Fanpire-9990:.

.:IPOV:.

I realized something when we got to the hotel lobby. We were still in our flight clothes. "Uh, guys I think we should change..." I stated a bit embarrassed. "Yeah..." Elle chuckled nervously. We all went upstairs. After a long shower, I was done and ready to go. I looked at my outfit and smiled. It was a white 3/4 sleeve thin white blouse with a black Ed Hardy fill-in vest and dark denim skinny jeans with black converse. **(A/N: The outfit's on my profile. As a matter of fact all of the outfits are.) **I walked out of the bathroom and Emily was seated on her bed wearing a brown scoop neck tank and a black and white striped cardigan with stone-washed strech jeans and black pumps. Her hair was dried out into the wavy-ish brown curls that they always become. **(A/N: Once again pics of all of us on my profile.) **We walked out of the room to the room across from us and saw Hope and Faith just fixing up their make-up. Hope was wearing a black and white swirled shirt with a black velvet business-like jacket, black skinny jeans, and black converse. Faith had a white Helen of Troy blouse, cigarette leg skinny jeans, and black flats with ribbon-like bows at the end. Finally, just across the hall Elle and Rachel had stepped out of the door. Elle had a black Ed Hardy zip-up jacket, light-grey stone-washed skinny jeans, and black pumps. Rachel was wearing a dog bone tux tunic with a black vest and black dress slacks with black open-toed heels.

"So were to?" I asked casually.

"I have no clue. How about we let Hope and Faith lead the way? They've been here before." Elle suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Rachel replied.

Hope and Faith dragged us around Forks like rag dolls. we'd seen every place there was to see, that is, except the Cullen household. We boarded a random bus and got off at the second stop and looked to the right and saw the one thing you can only see in your own imagination, or the big screen.

Two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen.

One of the most in love couples in all of time.

It was Edward and Bella Cullen.

.:EPOV:.

Renesmee decided she'd like to spend the day with Jacob. I was fine with that. I was staring out of the window of my house and I noticed the day was perfect for a walk, if your a vampire, that is.

"Bella love, how about we go for a walk?" I asked.

"Of course Edward, that'd be lovely." Bella replied.

I took her hand and we strolled out of our cottage and walked out of the forest and into the quiet roads that lead to our house. We walked and talked for a little bit and decided to sit down on a park bench near a bus stop. I noticed six girls walk out of the bus, their eyes like saucers, staring directly at Bella and I. I decided to rummage through my mind for their thoughts.

_Where are my tamp-_

I was definitely not going to finish that thought.

_I want a doughnut. I mean is that so much to ask? It's not like me going up to a banker and demanding all their money. No, it's a doughnut. Stupid diets. Stupid doughnut Nazi's. _

Nope, not them.

Then I heard it, six voices with such a shocked tone that I knew it belonged to those six girls with the wide eyes. I listened intently.

_Oh. My. Gosh. It cannot be THE Edward Cullen! I can tell he's reading my thoughts, or maybe I'm just hallucinating and he's not there at all. I'm gonna pinch myself, just to see if I'm dreaming. OUCH! That hurt! Okay so I'm not dreaming, he's really right there. Oh my gosh, I must sound like a total dimwit to him. Hi Edward, sorry that you had to listen to me drone. I'm Emily by the way. _

_Am I seriously alive or is this a trick God is playing with me, cause if it is I swear I'll kill myself. But just for the fun of it I'm gonna trust my gut and believe he's there. Hello 'Edward,' I'm Isabella. But if you really are real, call me Izzy cause I'm not lucky enough to be called Bella. She's way to beautiful._

_Oh no, this is my own personal hell isn't it? I swear if it really is Edward that's right in front of me I will fuckin' shoot myself. I hate him. And if your listening to my thoughts, SUCK MY BACK EDWARD CULLEN! SUCK IT! I, RACHEL KRIEGER, HATE YOUR GUTS!_

_I bet I know what he's thinking of Rachel's thoughts. I can just see the 'WTF' look on his face. It's priceless. Oh and if your listening, which I know you are, I'm Hope and I think Jacob is better than you. _

_I know what Hope just thought because we're twins and we're cool like that and I agree, Jacob is better than you and I'm Faith and I'll admit that anyday._

_Hey it's the shiny, silver, Volvo owner, Edward! Hey Eddie-boy, I'm Elle. Nice to meet 'cha! Through my thoughts that is. _

Okay, number one, why don't they believe I'm here? Two, how do they know my name? Three, how do they know I can read their minds? Four how do they know what car I drive? Five, how do they know Bella? Six, why do they hate me? Seven, how do they know Jacob? And eight, do they know what I am? I needed to figure this out and quick.

I looked at Bella intently. "What is it?" She whispered so low that no one but me could hear her. "I have a feeling those six know more than they should. I just read their minds and they know a little bit to much about me and you, possibly the entire family." I whispered back at the same speed. "Should we talk to them?" She replied. "I think so, I bet you they'd flip out." I whispered, chuckling silently.

"Excuse me, you six. Can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked in a normal voice as I approached them. I could hear three of their hearts beats increasing in tempo. "O-Of c-c-course." The one named Isabella stammered out. "How much do you know about me?" I asked them. I listened for their thoughts to hear what they were thinking.

_Okay, I'll tell him what I know but I hope he doesn't freak out. I just wish I had Bella's shield right now! _Isabella thought. She knew about Bella's special power.

"I know that you're a vampire that lives in a house in the woods. Carlisle is you 'father' and Esme is your 'mother' but we all know your real parents died in Chicago in 1918 of the Spanish Influenza virus. You live with Emmett, he's strong but he's not the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean" - I most certainly did- "he's married to Rosalie, but she's too vain for her own good." She speaks the honest truth. "Then there's Jasper, he controls peoples emotions and he can read the emotions of those in the room. Alice is your other sister and she can see the future. Then there's Renesmee she's your daughter. She has the gift of sharing her memories with others by touch." She then took a beep breath. I froze in place, she was right. From my peripheral I noticed Bella freeze as well.

They knew too much.

I had to do something about it.

* * *

**A/N: TADA! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! AND TERE'S AN EVIL CLIFFIE ON THE ATTACK!**

**Happy Holidays, consider this a Christmas gift.**

**Oh and remember.....**

**PEACE**

**LOVE**

**&**

**EDWARD CULLEN (or Carlisle if you prefer, cause I know I do.)**

**Izzy**


	3. Numbnuts

**A/N: Okay people, I know it's Christmas, and so far mine has been the shittiest Christmas EVER, I shall give you all a gift called another chapter. :3 I've been so absorbed in this that I don't think I wanna finish the other story. So yeah. **

**I shall stop at this and be-**

**Stephenie: Ahem.**

**Me: I don't own Twilight.**

**Alice: I had a vision that you did.**

**Stephenie & Me: ORLY?!**

**Alice: Yeah and Mike went out with Bella, Jacob was killed by a pigeon and Edward turned gay.**

**Me: So that means I'm noy gonna own Twilight?**

**Alice: Nope.**

**Me: Thanks for the obvious reminder.**

* * *

.:The Fangirls meet the Cullens:.

.:Twihard-Fanpire-9990:.

.:BPOV:.

I was shocked. How could they know so much about us? I mean if someone like Edward asked me what I knew about him I'd probably stand there and babble like a fool but she stood there and told the straight truth.

"Is there anymore you know?" Edward asked.

"Between the six of us we know A LOT more than you do, numbnuts." A girl with extremely neat curly hair that fell at her shoulders spat.

"Why do you hate me, Rachel?" Edward whined. Of course, silly me, he can read minds.

"Because I do now leave me alone before I stab you with a spork." She retaliated.

A spork? What the hell is a _SPORK_ going go do to a vampire?

"You guys really need to come with us. Our family needs to know that you know about what we are." I told them.

"No problem, Bells. I'm fine with that." A shorter blond haired girl spoke up.

"Elle, I'm glad you can comply. Now all I need is you five to comply as well." Edward replied.

"Whatever as long as I get to see Jake." The one named Rachel said leaning on a stop sign.

"Of course I would." A girl with dark brown hair that was in wild curls replied.

"Hell yes. As long as I ride with Bella 'cause I refuse to go anywhere near YOU." Another blond one replied.

"Ditto." A blond with the same facial features as the other replied.

"I loved to!" A brunette with wavy curls and blue eyes announced.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry Bella, love, I forgot to introduce them to you!" Edward called as he turned to face me.

"Okay I know two so far, Elle and Rachel." I replied pointing to the shorter blond and the the girl with the neat shoulder lenght extremely curly curls.

"Okay, this is Emily"-he pointed to the girl with wavy curly-ish brown hair- "and this is Hope and Faith." He said pointing to the similar looking blonds.

"Finally this is Isabella, but please do call her Izzy." Edward said pointing to the girl with the messy wild curls.

"So when are we heading off?" Rachel asked in a tone that was code for 'when do I get to see Jacob?'

"Now." Edward said grabbing Elle, Izzy, and Emily. Emily on his back and Izzy and Elle in his arms. I then put Rachel on my back and Hope and Faith in my arms. We ran vampire speed back to the Cullen household. Alice had ran out with a shocked and apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry! I should've told you two but I wasn't here and I'm so glad that your safe!" She exclaimed pulling me into a tight hug. I had already put down Hope, Faith, and Rachel and turned to see Izzy, Elle, and Emil holding onto Edward for dear life.

"That was AWESOME!" Elle yelled after she gained her composure.

"D-I-T-T-O!" Izzy yelled back.

"LET'S GO AGAIN!" Emily slurred, sounding like a drunk.

"Not now, we have matters to settle." Edward groaned.

Emily sighed then noticed Alice as did the rest.

"Is that you Alice?!" Hope squealed.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't wanna type anymore so TADA chapter 3.**

**Review for the fourth chapter.**


	4. But I saw all of you there!

**A/N: This is the next chapter and, just for fun, I'm doing a Leah one-shot.**

**Me: Before Stephenie plucks my head off I must say this, I do not own Twilight.**

**Carlisle: She kind of feels bad that you had a really, really, REALLY crappy Christmas so she'll let you have us as a gift, but only for a little bit.**

**Me: OMFC! RLY!?**

**Carlisle: YARLY!**

**Me: How long?**

**Carlisle: Hot damn, your time ended like 6 seconds ago...**

**Me: -dies-**

* * *

.:The Fangirls meet the Cullens:.

.:Twihard-Fanpire-9990:.

.:HPOV:.

"Yeah! You're Hope and I had a vision that we were going shopping together!" Alice yelled.

"Can I bring Emily!?" I called, even though we were standing two feet away from each other. I bet the entire house could hear our conversation. "She's the wavy curly haired hair and cerulean eyes?" She asked. "Ya." I answered. "I saw here there, too!" Alice squealed. "No 'effin way I'm coming." Izzy whispered. A round of three 'dittos' chorused across the porch. "But I saw all of you there!" Alice complained. "The future isn't set in stone." Elle replied.

"Shopping is not the matter at hand right now." Edward put in, startling us.

"It's an A-B conversation so C your way out of it." I hissed.

"Last time I checked there were 5 other people talking." Bella growled in Edward's defense.

Then came the best damn thing that could've ever lived. It was Jacob Black.

"JACOB!" Rachel, Faith, and I chorused attacking him.

"How do you know me?!" He yelled.

"That's exactly what they're here to explain." Edward replied in a duh-tone.

I was really starting to hate Edward a lot more.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is short but yeah, I hope you liked it.**


	5. WHATCHA!

**

* * *

**

A/N: AHH! FIVE CHAPTERS! EEEP!

**Stephenie: Woo, that's great. Yeah, DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: I don't own Twilight and a little part of me is happy with that because Rosalie wouldn't be here if I did.**

**Rose: What!?**

**Me: Oh yeah, you heard right.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cookieluvr which is also my friend Rachel. I LUFF YOU! YOU INSPIRED THIS CHAPPIE! She was on the phone with me and then she texted me saying I was the best writer ever. I luff her for that. Oh and the Nastashia comment is my middle name. :D**

* * *

.:The Fangirls meet the Cullens:.

.:Twihard-Fanpire-9990:.

.:RPOV:.

I think my personal hell was gone and was replaced by an unimaginable bliss. This bliss I knew I'd feel when I met the one man that ever really matter most to me.

Jacob Black.

I know what you're thinking, this psycho bitch cares about Jacob? As a matter of fact, I do. So if you thought that, fuck you with something hard and sand papery.

"U-Uh, hi Jacob." I stammered out.

"Hi, not to be rude but, who the hell are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm Rachel. But there's no need to introduce yourself to me, I know you." I replied mentally slapping myself for the last part. _There's no need to introduce yourself, I know you? I could've just said 'Hi I'm Rachel and I'm a fucking stalker that collects shit from your house when your not there.'_

I heard Edward laugh so hard he was clutching his sides and pounding his fist on the forest floor causing tremors to shake the foundation.

I walked off of the porch and shakily grabbed a ball of dirt and chucked it at him. I picked up this tactic from Alice, to block your mind with something random and do something he didn't know you were going to do. It was priceless, the look on his face.

"Guys, I don't think its time to kill people. We should talk about what we're supposed to do." Alice called, stifling laughter but failing miserably as Edward wiped the dirt of his face. Bella, Jacob, Elle, Hope, Faith, Izzy, Emily, and I laughed as well. Edward just walked into his house and we trailed behind.

"What happened to you?" Esme asked, thinking it was directed to her Izzy answered.

"Well Elle, Hope, Faith, Ray-Ray, and I got on a plane and I was all like 'SQUEE!' and Emily's all like 'SQUEE!' and Elle's all like 'SQUEE!' and Hope and Faith are all like 'SQUEE!' and Rachel was all like 'SQUEE!' And then Elysha, with her big fat head, was all like 'Look at me I'm all ugly!' And I'm all like 'Shut the fuck up, King Kong!' and she's all like 'I no King Kong!' and then I got pissed and I was all like 'WHATCHA!' and I threw my seatbelt at her and she died and then we came here." Izzy explained.

The whole room busted out with laughter, Emmett's booming over everyone elses.

"What'd I say?" Izzy announced, puzzled.

"I was talking to Edward, honey." Esme replied, giggling.

"Oh don't I feel stupid." Izzy said slapping herself on the forehead.

That kind of made my day.

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW! IT'S SHORT!**

**I HAVE GOOD EFFIN' REASON!**

**I EXPLAINED IN MAH NEW STOREH. **

**Two words, home fries:**

**SUCKY**

**INTERWEBS.**

**P.S. As I said in the first a/n I EFFIN LUFF JOOH RAY-RAY!**


	6. Sorry doesn't cut it, babe

**A/N: OH MY GAWD! CHAPTER 6 THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE! **

**I'm so compelled to write that I am actually going to finish the story and put up the first chapter of the sequel!  
**

**YAY!**

**:D Aren't I awesome?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own no twilight! I wish I did but I don't!**

**Stephenie: I heard this new song and it's so cool. I feel like singing it!**

**Beat Beat the Beat!**

**Me: NO! DON'T SING IT! MY OTHER STORY IS HAVING A CONTEST TO SEE WHO CAN FIGURE THAT SONG OUT FIRST.**

**Emmett: That song is delicious.**

**Me & Stephenie: Yes, I know.  
**

**

* * *

**

.:The Fangirl's Meet the Cullens:.

.:Ekat Izzy:.

.:EmiPOV:.

The sight before me was total chaos. I had been in this house for less than five minutes and they were all driving me to the brink of insanity. This was too much to bare.

"Look, brats, I don't care about your crap, I just want to know if you can just open your traps and tell us what we need to know so we can just get the fuck out of here." Rosalie growled. I was very peeved at the cussing, Mormonism was strict on us having a clean mouth so, you won't be seeing me or any Mormon in an Orbit commercial.

"Excuse me, Rosalie, but we have names." I said timidly, even though it did hurt my feelings that she called us brats.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Numb-nuts, Dumb-shit, Shit-for-Brains, Fuckhead, and Twat-face." She growled. She pointed at Rachel as the first word, Izzy as the second, Hope as the third, Faith as the fourth, me as the fifth, and Elle as the sixth. My anger was at a boiling point and I was about to break until I heard someone growl menacingly.

"Rosalie Hale! I demand you apologize to these young ladies this instant!" He snarled.

"Bu-" Rosalie began.

"Do it." He growled sternly.

"Sorry." She seethed.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, babe." I heard Elle snap. I chuckled a bit. I wanted to say that. When I looked over at Faith and Hope, Faith looked like she was gonna grab Rose by the hair and rip it out one strand at a time until she was bald. Hope looked like she was going to tear up Rose's closet, tie her shoes above an open flame, roast them, make her eat them, then fill her with kerosene and tie her to pole and explode her over the open flame that she roasted Rose's shoes, just like she did to her life size Barbie.

Izzy was fuming and Ray-Ray's face was so red, I thought it was going to pop.

"We'll tell you what you need to know then get out of you hair." I said solemnly.

Esme looked at me with sad, golden, eyes and I shrugged.

"There's a series that's based on you all. It's called the Twilight saga and it's known all across the world. Every thirteen year old, and on, girl wants a man like you, Edward, and every seventeen-year-old boy has said the bar is raised too high. There are millions of more people that know what's going on with you're life. I guess that the poeple here in Forks, they're in a haze and never seem to notice you all even if it's a small town." I sighed. "If you move, you'd be a lot safer since there is more people in America that read Twilight then in other countries. That's all we know so, goodbye." I said, fighting back the stinging tears in my eyes. I looked around and I saw the faces of my friends showing the same emotion, sadness.

* * *

**A/N: THIS THE FIRST CHAPTER ON THE THREE MORE CHAPTERS TO GO MARK PUTTING IT AT TWO!**

**RAY-RAY WILL BE SO PROUD!**

**Peace,**

**Izzy  
**


	7. Speak for yourself

**A/N: The second chapter in the three chapters to go marker!**

**That means one more chapter and we're on to the sequel!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: -dancing to the song mentioned of chapter 3 of GIVE ME THE PEN!-**

**Stephenie: WHAT AM I TO DO?!**

**Me: Tell me I don't own twilight?**

**Stephenie: BEAT BEAT BEAT THE BEAT!**

**Me: Okay, I still don't own twilight.**

**Esme: That song is so good, what's it called?**

**Stephenie: It's called-  
**

**

* * *

**

.:The Fangirl's Meet the Cullens:.

.:Ekat Izzy:.

.:EllePOV:.

What Rose did was Crete. I swear I wanted to hit her for making us feel so worthless. But I can handle myself though. I saw a look of dismay come over Edward's face and Jasper looked the same way as we did.

"I get it, you didn't want to end it all like this. We didn't either." Edward spoke, making me feel a little glance of hope that they'd let us stay. That's when Rose killed it with her stupid remark.

"Speak for yourself." She muttered darkly, dampening the mood and making us SEVEN feel even more worthless. I said seven on account of Jasper the empath.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP YOUR COMMENTS TO YOURSELF!? YOU'RE MAKING US ALL FEEL WORTHLESS AND I HATE THAT KIND OF FEELING! WE'RE ALL EQUAL YOU STUPID WHORE!" I screamed, forcing back my tears. They all looked at me fearfully. I trudged out of the door but was stopped by a cold, hard, and definitely big hand.

"Come on Elle, she's just a little......anti-social, is all." Emmett crooned. I lowered my head and trudged back in with a sinking feeling in my stomach. Jasper seemed so sullen and down trodden, everyone did as-a-matter-of-fact. Except for Rosalie, she was indifferent, just the same old bitch that shoved a hot curling iron up her ass and forgot to turn it off and take it out.

Izzy looked over at us, tears streaking her cheeks. She was crying cause of that bitch? That's not even Crete anymore, that's just plain, wrong, and cold.

I looked at Rosalie with a disgusted look on my face, I shook my head several times. "That's wrong Rose, that's just wrong, do you find pride in putting others down since you can't let go of the past?" I growled. She looked at me shell shocked. "How did you kn-" She questioned but I cut her off with a simple answer.

"People write about you guys."

* * *

**A/N: SECOND CHAPTER TO THE THREE CHAPTERS TO GO MARKER!**

**WEEP!**

**When I called Ray-Ray and told her I updated she literally ran to her computer and she had it in her favorite links. **

**:D **

**I feel proud.  
**


	8. I'VE CAUGHT THE BELLA!

**A/N: OH MY GOD! IT'S OVER FOR THE FANGIRL'S MEET THE CULLEN'S AND ON WITH THE SEQUEL!!  
**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: It's all over....  
**

**Stephenie: I know but you still don't own my characters.  
**

**Me: No, but I play house.  
**

**Stephenie: True.  
**

**Me: :3  
**

**

* * *

**

.:The Fangirl's Meet the Cullens:.

.:Ekat Izzy:.

.:FPOV:.

_So this is what Izzy went through on a daily basis?_ I asked myself and look of pain shot across Stupidward. He read my thoughts. I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen. "I'M FINE!" Called Jacob. It kind of lifted my mood. We heard more crashing and wondered what was going on.

"I'VE CAUGHT THE BELLA! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Jacob cried out. I started to chuckle and soon enough Jacob emerged from the kitchen covered it something that looked like cat vomit and pots and pans. This is what made me start cracking up. Everyone was laughing.

"I tried to make food and it attacked me, I grabbed hold of some pots so I wouldn't trip but they fell on me and I slipped and I grabbed some more pans but they fell too and I think Bella rubbed off on me." Jacob whined. I felt as if my lungs were about to burst. The laughing stopped and everyone sobered up.

"Is there anymore you need to tell us?" Carlisle asked and we shook our heads. Alice decided to make a conversation about something she knew all too well about. Fashion. "I love your outfits, guys, they make you look awesome." She said. "Elle, you made a nice choice with that outfit, the black Ed Hardy jacket with the skinny jeans and pumps compliment each other and they make you look taller. Hope, you combined sexy and sophisticated and made it work, I like the fact that you mixed work with play. Faith, that Helen of Troy blouse gives you more definition and doesn't make you seem so tiny and the skinny jeans with the ballet flats rock, the ballet flats were a good choice because you are tall and the skinny jeans give you more length so the ballet flats balance it. Emily, that cardigan is amazing and it compliments the brownish-purple vest you're wearing and the pumps with the stretch bell bottoms make the outfit an over-all success. Rachel, the dog-bone tux shirt is so tempting and it just screams, 'don't mess with me cause I can play!' and those dress slacks and open-toed heels just make the outfit more believe able and the black and white combo is a old, but effective, method of definition. Finally, Izzy, the Ed Hardy fill in vest with the three fourth sleeve white shirt make the upper body more defined, especially your ChiChi's, the skinny jeans and converse give this a classic look that is totally beautiful." She told us.

My eyes widened in shock but hey, she made me feel good. It was fun that she picked apart out outfits and noted that it was all right.

That's when I heard a soft knock on the door. Carlisle opened it and there was Aro and five of the Volturi guard. "Hello, dear Carlisle." Aro greeted gleefully. I see Carlisle stiffen. "A-Aro what're you doing here?" Carlisle added nervously. I bit my lip and looked over to my sister and grabbed her hand squeezing it lightly. Her eyes turned a misty green-grey as did mine, this was the color they turned when we were scared.

"Oh, I'm only here to see darling Renesmee." He smiled. Renesmee emerged and looked at Aro, smiling.

"Renesmee! How you've grown!" He cried hugging the teenage girl. "How's ever-" He began but noticed us six. "Oh, and what have we here? Six-" He whiffed the air "-humans." He said, turning to Carlisle. "Have you all changed your ways?" He asked, I knew what that meant. I gulped and Carlisle shook his head furiously. "Then why are they here?" Aro asked, his tone no longer happy, but harsh. "They kind of figured out..." Carlisle said, scratching the back of his head. Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus, and Demetri came in. Demetri, the last one in, closed the door.

"Carlisle, what has become of your coven!? You always break the rules!" He yelled. He didn't wait for an answer from Carlisle and continued on.

"We must go through this again, but this time, you must decide now because I'm tried of being so lenient!" He growled. "Either you turn them or they die." He finished. I looked at all my friends and they were crying but Ray-Ray was the worst, she was afraid of forever.

Carlisle hesitated and I was completely shocked. How could he subject us to such a horrid fate?! I was beyond angry and sad, I was enraged. My eyes turned black and it was totally on until Alec grabbed me and all I could see was blackness and the faces of my screaming friends imprinted in my mind.

* * *

**A/N: IT'S OVER! D: But don't worry there is a sequel called**

**Oh, Oh, Oh. **

**Yay.**

**Peace,**

**Izzy  
**


End file.
